Lloyd
by Mezazra
Summary: Introducing Lloyd Parker the most evil version of Peter Parker in the entire multiverse. A being that demons like Dormammu steer clear of. Find out just what makes him so evil. Now featuring Devil May Cry and Darksiders characters as well as various Anime demons like Albedo from Overlord.
1. The truth behind evil part one.

(Insert You're a mean one any version. Preferred Lindsey Sterling)

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_ _You really are a heel_ _You're as cuddly as a cactus_ _You're as charming as an eel_ _Mr. Grinch_ _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel_ _You're a monster, Mr. Grinch_ _Your heart's an empty hole_ _Your brain is full of spiders_ _You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch_ _I wouldn't touch you with a_ _Thirty-nine and a half foot pole_ _You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch_ _You have termites in your smile_ _You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile_ _Mr Grinch_ _Given the choice between the two of you_ _I'd take the seasick crocodile_ _You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch_ _You're a nasty wasty skunk_ _Your heart is full of unwashed socks_ _Your soul is full of gunk_ _Mr Grinch_ _The three best words that best describe you_ _Are as follows, and I quote"_ _Stink_ _Stank_ _Stunk_ _You're a rotter Mr Grinch_ _You're the king of sinful sots_ _Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots_ _Mr Grinch_ _Your soul is an appalling dump heap_ _Overflowing with the most disgraceful_ _Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable_ _Mangled up in tangled up knots_ _You nauseate me, Mr Grinch_ _With a nauseous super nos_ _You're a crooked jerky jockey and_ _You drive a crooked horse_ _Mr Grinch_ _You're a three-decker sauerkraut_ _And toadstool sandwich_ _With arsenic sauce_

"Mr. Parker you need to leave that building-"

"Let me stop you right there. Never and I mean ever presume you can command me Matt." Mr. Parker Ceo president and owner of Parker Industries said with a massive amount of menace in his voice.

"Parker please! The tenants living in that building all signed this petition urging you to reconsider relocating them. If you don't we'll be forced to take this to court." Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk said as she presented a file to the CEO.

As they had been sitting there in his office he hadn't once looked up at them. The entire time his head was on various papers as he kept writing his signature doing whatever CEOs do. But at Jennifer's insistence Mr. Parker glanced up at them.

After going back to writing he began to speak. "As of this morning you are no longer representing the tenants of 54 B. Reason being that they all agreed to my terms."

"And what kind of rip off terms did you give them!" Matt Murdock better known as Daredevil yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table with Jennifer rising in anger as well.

"Please Ms. Walters do turn into your other side it will make my seducing you after this meeting all the easier. (Sigh) The terms were that I would make an exact copy of their current building in the zero phase dimension. Additionally I would give them 54 billion for them to use as they please. I did that amount because they live in 54 B seemed appropriate to offer them a Bill."

At that Matt and Jenn sat down. "Well that's generous of you giving them a billion dollars to share." Jenn said in surprise. She never expected the former Spider-Man to be so generous. Especially with the way some heroes talked about him these days.

Suddenly his office door opened and in walked Mr. Parker's wife Silver Sablinova.

"Come on dear or you'll be late."

"Right I haven't forgotten let me just show these fine lawyers out and I'll meet you at the car shortly my love."

With that Parker finished signing papers before handing them over to Silver. After doing so Silver promptly left. Next Lloyd began ushering Matt and Jenn out if his office before he placed his hands around Jennifer's waist which made her freezer while Matt continued to walk.

Lloyd then whispered. "It may be easier to seduce your other half but I much prefer this one." With that Peter guided her out of his building all the while the two shared physical contact.

Once outside they all went their separate ways but Lloyd added one last thing. "Oh and councilors it was 54 billion a tenant, not in all." With that Lloyd got into his limo with his wife and they sped off leaving the lawyers in disbelief at the former hero's generosity. Especially considering he literally had no reason to be generous. Hell everyone thought he'd have been a super villain by now with what happened to his ex wife, kid, and unborn child.


	2. The truth behind evil part two

**So now that you've all been somewhat introduced to Lloyd allow me to explain the world and where he's at this day in age.**

 **Lloyd was raised by both of his parents Richard and Mary Parker. They did not die while he was still a child. When he graduated college they were still around.**

 **May Parker and Ben Parker both enjoyed helping raise him. In fact as an only child for most of his life you could say his parents went out of their way to make sure he never knew anything other than happiness. And he was definitely protected from the Parker luck.**

 **In basics everything bad that usually happens to Peter Parkers never happened to Lloyd.**

 **In this universe Oscorp never existed. The reason is because Richard Parker was never afraid of his name being used and so the company was named Parker Industries. Eventually Lloyd would be named head scientist at the company. Additionally Richard and Mary cut all ties with SHIELD and never even entertained the idea of returning to the organization**.

(Obviously you can skip the song lyrics but Insert I'm in love with a monster-Fifth Harmony)

 _Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose_

 _Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold_

 _He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off_

 _Say what you want but I won't ever be told_

 _'Cause I'm in love with a monster_

 _Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind_

 _But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time_

 _No, I don't really care for the same conversation_

 _Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing_

 _Chasing love, with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace_

 _We breaking rules like we changing the game_

 _He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off_

 _Say what you want but I won't ever be told_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _My daddy told me, I should have better taste_

 _But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face_

 _No, I don't really care for the lame conversation_

 _Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing_

 _Chasing love, with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love with a monster (hey)_

 _Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it_

 _Ain't worth a dime 'cause I just don't get enough from it_

 _(Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it_

 _Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby)_

 _You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby)_

 _You make me crazy, but I love it_

 _You make me crazy baby, but I love it_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _Everybody now_

 _Did you know (did you know)_

 _Did you know (did you know)_

 _Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah)_

 _Did you know (did you know)_

 _Did you know (did you know)_

 _Everybody loves a monster (yeah)_

 _I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _Are you in love with a monster?(I'm in love)_

 _I'll never find another monster_

 _I wanna know, I wanna know_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _Hit me, hit me, hit me_

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_

 _Thank you, goodnight_

Lloyd and Silver we're currently celebrating a little. One of Lloyd's long term endeavors had just wrapped up so the two we're sipping champagne on their way to Lloyd's date for the evening which was part of another venture he was on. Now before you ask: "Hey wait isn't Lloyd married to Silver? Why is he going on a date?" all will be revealed in due time.

"I don't like this. You going to meet with her. She's a criminal."

"If I'm not mistaken being a vigilante is currently still illegal so I fail to see the difference between me and her?"

"You save lives and I'm pretty sure she's taken them." With a sigh Lloyd beckoned Silver from her side of the limo ,with the partition, to his side. When she was close enough he planted her in his lap while the two continued to sip their champagne.

"When we first got together what did I tell you." Lloyd said with some menace in his voice.

"You said that because of what happened what you lost that you were no longer going to deny yourself the things you want. You said that if you wanted something that you would try to acquire it."

"I also said that there may come a time where I would want another woman besides you. I asked if you could handle sharing me with another woman and you said you could."

"No what I said was I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." For his reaction Lloyd gulped down the rest of his champagne before giving Silver a look of both lust and determination. Next thing Silver knew she was sitting on her husband poised to take his cock into her. But rather than just plowing into her Lloyd first started searching her pussy with his middle and ring finger. While looking deeply into her eyes Lloyd forced an orgasm into Silver by repeatedly torturing her g spot. Only after she had calmed down did he set her down on his erection.

Before moving though he made a show of licking his fingers which had Silver whimpering in need.

"You must have forgotten I have perfect recall. While it's true you said that at first I insisted you come to a decision and you said that yes you would be willing to share me with other women." With that he started thrusting into her. "Do you remember?"

While Silver was halfway to the Moon she did have enough brain power to reply. "I do."

"Good. What I want is to wake up one morning in bed after a night of passion with both you and her naked with me. What I want is to make her as much my wife as you already are. I want you both Silver. You and Felicia. Are you okay with that?"

Though Silver couldn't be bothered with truly replying. Her eyes were in the back of her head after all as another orgasm overtook her.


	3. The day Spider-Man died

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Felicia is the sun." As Lloyd spoke he turned around to see Felicia Hardy arriving for their meeting. She didn't really know this was a date just yet. Especially since she knew about Lloyd's wife. All things considered she was in the wedding as one of Lloyd's best men as a best woman of course. Though she wasn't very close to him anymore.

He asked her to come to this particular building as the Black Cat. Though she didn't use that identity often anymore she still popped out for a night on the town ,as her persona, when the mood struck.

Seeing Lloyd dressed as Spider-Man was something that immediately made Felicia look forward to tonight. Perhaps her favorite hero was looking to play. He was even wearing one of his infamous Advanced Symbiote Suits.

It still surprised her that Lloyd of all people was mass producing Symbiotes and selling them to the military and other law enforcement agencies. The stats included were sub par to the ones he gave to certain Avengers like the Black Widow but the crime rate was definitely feeling the effects of police officers trained in how to be semi super human.

Still it meant Lloyd was taking their night together very seriously.

'Me likey' Felicia thought to herself as she finally reached Lloyd. Ever the gentlemen he kissed her hand before greeting her.

"Thank you for coming out tonight Felicia."

"I see you came dressed to impress but tell me what's the occasion and why here of all places. Don't tell me you need my help to steal anything?"

"(Deep breath) Tell me Felicia, do you know the story behind these two paintings?"

Felicia turned her gaze towards what Lloyd had been looking at prior to her entering the room. Two paintings of two familiar and beautiful women one was a red head wearing a classy red dress, the other a blonde wearing a yellow dress with a golden tiara on her head. Aside from the intricacies of the dresses the most prominent thing about the paintings were a ring on one hand of the red head with an emerald gem. For the blonde there was a yellow gem nestled pleasantly in the tiara. Aside from the faces of the females these two objects drew a person's eyes attention the most.

"Yeah I've heard of them. These two are making waves in the art world. They were bought anonymously and donated to the Louvre. The big deal about them is that their estimated worth is in the trillions easily making them the most priceless pieces of art in the world."

"I see even though you are retired you still like to stay in the know."

"Hey even if I didn't have my contacts I still would have known about them. I mean they were all over the news after all. They're on some sort of tour right?"

"Correct... I'm the one who bought them."

Well that was news to Felicia. While Lloyd ,as a former photographer, was artistic in nature he never seemed to be the kind of guy to care about paintings or that type of fine art in general.

'Yet here he is admitting to being the guy that bought these two paintings' Felicia mused.

Now Felicia was wondering why he would spend trillions just to donate the paintings to the Louvre in Paris. 'Sure he definitely has the money but I can't see any motive behind his actions.'

"I'm also the one who painted them."

Frowning Felicia blurted out "Since when do you paint? Hey wait a minute these two were carbon dated to be hundreds of years old."

"You think I can't invent a time machine?" Lloyd asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I needed to I have the time stone."

"Right you were given it to hide." Felicia said as she thought about a news article from years ago. "So what you used it to send these two paintings back in time why and how could you guarantee that they wouldn't be found?"

"The details aren't important. They were done from my memories of what Mary-Jane and Gwen looked like." Lloyd informed. He continued to stare at the paintings somberly as he spoke.

Felicia ,as well as any other person in the world, knew about Mary-Jane Watson. She was the woman that killed Spider-Man. She was poised to become a Runway Model. Before then though she was Lloyd's fiance. Rumor was she was pregnant with his kid which is why he proposed to her.

Everybody in New York remembered the day she died very well. It was the day the Green Goblin first appeared.

As Felicia finished her musing she took in her surroundings. Lloyd had asked her to come to the Parker family public museum of art. It was donated by their family to the city of New York. It featured some of the most famous paintings and other artworks in the world. It was staffed by both Parker Industries and Empire State University. While it was world famous it allowed local schools to bring students to look at the artwork. Especially history classes, obviously.

But Lloyd had asked her to come in as Black Cat but that wasn't the only strange thing he had asked if her out of the blue. He was very specific about which way she had to enter the building. Now ,for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he wanted to meet here.

'It couldn't be to steal from his own family. Could it?!?' Felicia thought just as her ears began to pick up what Lloyd was saying as she spied the nearby television.

"MJ you'll always hold my soul and Gwen you always did know my mind best. I'll miss guys. I love you." After saying his piece he closed his eyes and reached his hand to the wall in between the paintings. "And I always will."

However the TV pulled Felicia's attention more as Lloyd began to walk behind her. Focusing on the screen Felicia was in for a mild shock.

"If you're just tuning in Avenger founder Tony Stark was found dead in his Malibu home this morning. He is survived by his son Anthony Stark. Mr. Stark had previously challenged the underworld criminal known only as Lord a few months back. Lord responded by saying that Mr. Stark wouldn't live to see his next Birthday. It should be noted that Mr. Stark's Birthday would have been next month.

As many of you know after the death of Wilson Fisk, a new boss of the underworld emerged with only the alias Lord as any indication that he actually exists. Thus far Lord has eluded capture by Shield and the Superhero community.

It should be noted that while no one seems to know the true identity of Lord the vigilante Frank Castle ,better known as The Punisher, believes strongly that Lloyd Parker is the criminal underworld king Lord. Mr. Parker has repeatedly denied these allegations and has even submitted his entire company and estate to investigations. Which have proven his innocence." The news anchor reported though she sounded an awful lot like Mary Elizabeth Mohr McGlynn. But obviously it wasn't her.

Finding out that Tony Stark was dead was a little saddening for Felicia but she could only imagine how Lloyd must have felt. Tony was a friend of his after all. They fought Galactus together for Christ sake. He was the main one inviting Lloyd to join the Avengers.

"So tell me you aren't really dumb enough to get Lord as your criminal name Lloyd." At that Felicia chuckled at her own play on words.

"I thought it was apt, Lord Lloyd that is. Plus who'd ever think of me as a criminal."

Hearing that Felicia spun around to stare at Lloyd to see if he was just joking back. But she was one of the few people that truly knew him. And he was not joking.

Her mind was whirring. The things Lord was suspected of doing. The number of murders and assassinations. Hell Tony fucking Stark just died after starting a beef with Lloyd. But for some strange reason in her mind she knew she should be fearing for her life ,however in her heart she knew she was safe. The look on Lloyd's eyes were the same looks he used to give MJ. At the same time though there was a hint of danger in them. There was a taste of something else there. Of someone else. Don't ask her why but she found herself asking.

"Who are you? What happened to Lloyd? What do you want with me?"

"I want you to become my second wife." He stated simply. "Tonight is about me showing you the new me. All of it bare for you to judge and if you find yourself okay with the new me to perhaps take our relationship forward"

"So what? Is today like a date?"

The way he talked was different than that of the Lloyd she used to know and now she was seeing it for the first time. This one would pause after a question. It seemed to Felicia he was very deliberate with his words. As if he picked and chose each one before saying anything. No effort wasted.

"Yes it is. I have this evening planned out to a degree. At the end of which I'd like your decision. This first portion of the night's activities is to explain to you about the me that stands before you now. The Lloyd you knew is dead. All that remains is this one here. I promise to you that I will never ever lie to you, however if there are things I do not wish for you to know... I will remain silent about them."

For her reaction Felicia folded her arms and gave Lloyd a critical look. "Start from the beginning. If I ask questions you better answer them."

"That is the plan." Lloyd began looking around the room before speaking. His gaze absorbed by the paintings that seemed to stare back at the pair. "It all started the day Gwen died. My downfall if you will."

For a moment Lloyd pictured a Lizard, a Hobgoblin, and a Bridge.

"What you probably don't know is that the police found Harry Osborn overdosed on an experimental formula Parker Industries pharmaceutical division was developing. He was in the same costume the Hobgoblin had been wearing prior. The police concluded he was an accomplice to Dr. Conners's rampage. An accomplice to the murder of his own Mom as well as the entire Parker and Watson clans minus MJ and myself." There was a large pause before Lloyd spoke again. "Out of that massacre only Norman Osborn survived."

"It wasn't until years later, the day MJ... The day I decided being a superhero was no longer worth it, that I would learn the truth. It was Norman Osborn. Right as he killed me he admitted it was him in that prototype armor that ruined mine and MJ's life. He killed our families not the Lizard. And yet he locked his own son in Ravencroft asylum for the crimes he committed."

"Okay stop how could he have killed you when you're right here?"

Lloyd seemingly ignored her as he continued. "He taunted me by saying he was going to remake MJ into being his Goblin Queen. That I didn't have to worry about her.

I learned that day that there actually is a heaven. Time froze as my soul was leaving my body. As I was ascending this weird hand of black smoke and shadow came out of the ground and grabbed me. It dragged me down onto Hell. Some demon had claim to my soul ,but because of the way I died it couldn't get me exactly. I landed down there and the first thing that happened to me were these two demons trying to eat me. Well my soul anyway.

I ran from them and eventually ran into this bright glowing spirit. She was beautiful I remember that. She told me that she used to be important down there. She said her powers had been stripped from her and she was cast out. But like a car salesman she told me there was a way for her to get me out of Hell since I didn't belong down there anyway. She gave me hope in a place where it should have been abandoned.

She told me if I allowed her to dwell in my human soul she could use it as energy and she'd be strong enough to deal with the two demons that had been chasing me. Obviously not having many options I decided to go with the one not trying to eat me. She kept her word she got me out of Hell. I found out that after I left Hell she left with me. She was still in my soul you see.

I woke up just moments after I died. Just as Norman was injecting something into MJ's wrists. We fought again, I killed him but unfortunately he killed me too. We both died this time. Next thing I knew I was ascending again.

She separated her spirit from mine this time. Said she'd stay on Earth. Eventually I could see it. The gate to heaven. Standing in the gates were Gwen, my parents, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben. They were talking, it seemed like they were at peace. Just as I made it to the gate the gatekeeper stopped me. You probably already realized this but it was an actual Angel. Golden, winged, beautiful, and in all that glory you'd imagine one of them to have. He stopped me as two more six winged angels appeared.

They were with this glowing white robed figure. After staring at me for what felt like forever the first world out of his mouth was... unclean. My soul was unclean according to him. He said: though he is undeserving of Hell he cannot ever be permitted to enter heaven. So they shot my soul back into my body where it was rapidly healing.

As my soul was falling from heaven the spirit rejoined me. She sounded so concerned." Felicia noted that there was the barest hint of sarcasm in that line.

"She told me her name." He paused again. "After coming to grips with my current situation I checked on MJ." Lloyd glanced at Felicia for the briefest of moments.

"She had amnesia. Whatever Norman injected her with made her completely forget her past. I decided that a new start was the best for her. I keep an eye on her these days. Make sure she lives comfortably. But the MJ I knew died that day as far as I'm concerned so too did the Lloyd you knew.

After that day I would come to discover that I can't die. I'm not allowed in Heaven and the Gates of Hell won't open for me. So I'm stuck here in midgard for all eternity. Or rather I no longer have to worry about going to Hell. Or having an afterlife for that matter."

"I get how all that might change you. But I got the vibe that you were being a little more literal when you were talking about you not being the Lloyd I know" Felicia was still coming to grips with definitive proof that Heaven was real. She wasn't exactly an atheist but she wasn't the most religious person in the world either."

 **(Insert Tokyo Ghoul Unravel)**

"The spirit and I have been together for years. After we fell together from Heaven ,that is to say, when we landed. We discovered that we were fading into each other. Now neither of the original us remains. Just the me that's here now. I have all of the old Lloyd's powers and intelligence." The next part was said with a somber and vicious menace to it. "And all of the spirit's wisdom and authorities."

"And what power or authority are those? That you got from the spirit that is." Felicia added nervously.

"The complete enslavement of all matter."

Felicia ,while not as involved with the super hero community as Lloyd, still knew enough to know about power levels. She also knew that any being that could claim they could make a slave out of atoms themselves was nothing to underestimate. And this Lloyd had inherited that!

"So what exactly are you getting at here?"

"I don't want... want you forming an opinion of me based on how I got to this point in life. I want you to judge me based on what you see today. I'm going to be as honest and open as I can. My goal is to spark a lasting relationship with you."

"Okay so tell me did you actually have Tony killed?"

"Actually no. So least I didn't order anything to be done to him. Although I do suspect that one of my... associates may have taken it upon themselves." Lloyd answered. Felicia could tell he was being honest with her especially because of what he said next. "Don't worry once I find out who is responsible for this they will be punished, severely." Lloyd agreed with venom dripping in his voice.

"Next question then, what is the name of the spirit that merged with you."

Unlike the last question Lloyd was silent. Felicia noted the atmosphere about him didn't change in the slightest so she asked. "Did you not hear me?"

It took a long while for Lloyd to respond. Once again he was choosing his words carefully.

"I promised I would not lie to you and I will not do so. I also promised to answer your questions. I also stated if there was something I didn't want to share with you I would remain silent."

"What really? You were willing to tell me that Tony Stark got murdered because of you. Hell you were willing to tell me that you are the new Kingpin of crime Lord. How is this any different? What is so special about this spirit would I know it's name out something?"

"Yes... And if I told you it's name I have no doubt you'd run out of this room screaming." After a very long pause Lloyd added. "I'm joking. But I am afraid of how you might act. Please don't feel bad I haven't told Silver it's name either."

That made Felicia feel somewhat better. Silver was seemingly happily married to the guy.

'If this new Lloyd wasn't bothering her all that much maybe it shouldn't bother me either.' Felicia thought to herself.

"And for tonight I've prepared entertainment." Felicia watched as Lloyd casted a holographic screen from his web-shooter/Gauntlet hybrid. She could see a familiar sight. A semi professional crew looting the place. This made Felicia smirk. Now she knew why he wanted her to meet here and why he wanted her dressed as Black Cat.

Lloyd voiced Felicia's thoughts when he stated "I thought that we could enjoy a pre meal workout before dinner. Would that be okay?

As Felicia looked at him she couldn't help but remember the man she had secretly loved for years. He seemed like a distant but pleasant memory right now. Except he wasn't, this was real and she was getting a chance to be with him. Felicia decided she was going for this but not with open arms. She was going to do like Lloyd had wanted. She was going to judge the current him based on what happened tonight. Clearly seeing him in action like Spider-Man would go a long way. With that the pair stepped out of their current room.


End file.
